SR:tng Nuestro padre
by Jesswinch
Summary: un especialito del dia del padre, ya notaron son mala con los summary


Esta historia es basada después de que Meteoro padre regreso (de quien sabe donde) al lado de sus hijos y hermano, ahora es profesor de la academia y mas que todo es un especial del día del padre.

-espero que les agrade.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia.

Nuestro padre

Ya habían pasado dos meses del regreso a la luz de su padre el famoso corredor Meteoro Racer, su hermano menor estaba feliz de que al fin lo pudiera conocer en persona y saber que estaba vivo, el por su parte estaba feliz de que regresara, de que estuviera con vida pero aún recordaba aquel reencuentro.

***Recuerdo***

-hola chico –un sujeto entro sin avisar a la habitación de su hijo mayor, este se levanto rápidamente de la silla del escritorio y se quedo mirándolo por un rato. –soy yo tu padre.

-papá -X se acerco a su padre y ambos se dieron un abrazo – ¿estas bien? ¿Todo bien?

-si todo bien al fin –Meteoro observo detenidamente a X –déjame verte, que alto estas, estas echo todo un gran muchacho.

-Meteoro el…

-ya li vi., vengo de con el –Meteoro observo en la mirada de su hijo un gesto de desacuerdo –que ocurre hijo.

-porque no me dijiste que tenia un hermano menor, recuerdo que me lo mencionaste pero… porque lo dejaste en una casa hogar, acaso no te importo dejarlo solo –X se alejo levemente de su padre –no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión tuya, yo… digo yo trate de entender tus motivos de porque me dejaste con Chispita cuando tenia cuatro años, no te mentiré me molesto pero trate de entender… pero a mi hermano… ¿Por qué? –X observo a su padre esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-créeme, no fue fácil esa decisión pero fue lo correcto –tomo la silla cercana a el con sus manos y apretó fuertemente el respaldo.

-fue lo correcto… papá lo dejaste en una casa hogar en lugar de dejarlo con nosotros, estuvo solo, yo…pude cuidarlo como lo hago ahora, no tenias ese derecho.

-son mis hijos y tengo derecho a ustedes de lo que hago -dijo con un tono diferente –no me cuestiones mis decisiones si no sabes que fue lo que me llevo a eso –su padre lo miro con autoridad.

-entonces explícame, dímelo.

-todo esto fue por aquellas personas que siempre han querido hacerle daño a nuestra familia…no lo entenderías –suspiro y sin fuerzas se sentó en la silla esperando que así su hijo terminara esa conversación.

-siempre he escuchado eso desde que tengo memoria, si tan solo ustedes confiaran en nosotros.

-lo lamento –dijo el mayor tratando de no mirar esos ojos negros tan profundos que le recordaba a la única mujer que amo –pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la confianza.

-papá yo te tuve una siega confianza y fe de que regresarías a salvo, de que todo terminaría…

-acabo, todo acabo –dijo cansado Meteoro.

-eso crees… papá explícamelo porque me dejaste con Chispita, por que dejaste a mi hermano lejos de nosotros… que te llevo a esa decisión, papá por favor quiero seguir creyendo que fue lo correcto no por lo que tío me ha dicho si no por tus propia voz –X se acerco a su padre y se hincó delante de el, sus ojos negros le recordaban cada vez mas a esa persona. –papá por favor.

-ya basta X –dijo en voz autoritaria –acaso quieres esto en lugar de disfrutar nuestro encuentro, déjame verte tienes el mismo gesto y color de ojos de tu madre –Meteoro acaricio el rostro de X –y de todo lo demás eres un puro Racer –dijo –ven muchacho tu hermano nos espera en la oficina de Chispita junto a el.

-esta bien… pero escucha papá, estoy feliz de verte nuevamente, no me malentiendas y entre tu y yo todo esta bien eres mi padre y te quiero como tal pero no te perdonare nunca el echo de que alejaras a mi hermano de mi, no tuviste el derecho de dejarnos solos, un hijo no es para dejar en cualquier casa hogar no importa que te llevo a esa decisión…todo en este mundo tiene solución.

Al terminar de decir esto X salio en dirección a la oficina de su tío mientra su padre entendía claramente sus palabras.

*** Fin de recuerdo***

Eso había pasado dos meses atrás… suspiro, sus ojos negros observaron detalladamente a su hermano y a su padre quienes estaban hablando amenamente en el comedor escolar, su padre lo observo y dio una señal de que fuera hacia ellos. Volvió a suspirar y sin más fue hasta ellos.

-te buscaba hermano –dijo feliz Meteoro Jr. –que bueno que te veo, quería desayunar acompañado de tu presencia, pero me encontré a papá en el camino y aquí estamos.

-si que bien –contesto sin mas y se sentó a su lado.

-X hijo estaba hablando con tu hermano para ver si vamos este fin a la casa de la playa –comento el mayor con mirada orgullosa por ver a sus dos hijos juntos.

-a la playa –X miro a su hermano notando lo contento que estaba con la idea –bueno ya te podré enseñar a solfear.

El menor dio un gesto de felicidad –que bien -sabia algo de la plática que tuvo su padre con su hermano por voz de este ultimo, aunque el también habría querido reprocharle todo simplemente cuando lo vio no se atrevió a decirle lo que su hermano pudo hacer, eso no le molesto aunque le reprocho un poco a X, pero sabia bien que la forma de ser de el no lo ayudaría a estar callado y cuando el le pregunto a su padre unos días atrás…

***recuerdo***

Aquel corredor que en sus tiempos de juventud corría con su mach 5 a toda velocidad para así siempre ganar el primer lugar y obtener el reconocimiento como "el mejor corredor del mundo", observaba el salón "Racer" en donde tenia todo el reconocimiento para la familia Racer, desde su padre el gran diseñador de autos, su hermano Rex Racer el reconocido mundialmente "corredor enmascarado", el mismo Meteoro Racer y todas sus hazañas conseguidas y hasta el mismo Chispita Racer como el iniciador de abrir las puertas a nuevos corredores en una academia especial. Un sonido lo distrajo de todo aquello volteo hacia ello mirando a aquel chico hijo suyo de tan solo 16 años.

-no puedo creer el tiempo que ha pasado –Meteoro alzo su mano en gesto de saludo –tanto tu como tu hermano han crecido.

-papá –el castaño miro detalladamente a su padre –he estado dando vueltas y vueltas a esta conversación de echo no la quería tener pero me dejaría dormir sabiendo que la tuve.

El mayor se sentó en una banca quedando frente a una fotografía de su difunto hermano mayor –entonces dime –contesto ya sabiendo que rumbo tomaría esa platica.

-papá solo quiero –Meteoro Jr. buscaba las palabras correctas para así no hacer sentir mal a su padre ni a el mismo –que ocurrió para que tomaras la decisión de alejarnos de ti, de dejar a X con Chispita y a mi en una casa hogar –talvez no eran las palabras adecuadas pero en ese momento deseo tener el carácter de X.

Meteoro lo miro –también me reprocharas ese echo.

-yo… papá tan solo quiero saber la verdad, que te llevo a eso.

-no lo entenderían, pero todo eso ya paso –contesto el de cabello canoso al mismo tiempo que se levanto de aquella banca –ahora es el presente y hay que mirar hacia delante.

-sabes siempre quise saber quienes eran mis padres… tenia muchas preguntas y ahora las sigo teniendo mas que antes, pero ¿acaso no tendré ninguna respuesta? –el menor se sentó en la banca y miro la foto de su difunto tío –ya sabia cual seria tu respuesta pero pensé que confiarías en mi, en nosotros.

El corredor mayor suspiro cerro sus ojos y recordó las palabras de su hijo mayor –nada tiene que ver con la confianza, pero créeme cuando te digo hay cosas que mejor no se deben de saber –alboroto con cariño el cabello castaño del menor –tengo clases nos veremos después hijo.

Meteoro Jr. observo a su padre marcharse de aquel salón se levanto de la banca y miro a su alrededor "que secretos tendrían su familia para que la mejor respuesta a sus preguntas fuera la que le dio su padre".

*** Fin de recuerdo***

Ahora Meteoro Jr. Se encontraba en la habitación de X mirando a este empacar unas pocas cosas para el fin de semana de padre e hijos en la casa de la playa, solamente faltaba X de acomodar sus cosas y mientras lo hacia el simplemente esperaba.

-le preguntaste verdad –las palabras del mayor hicieron que el menor le pusiera atención.

-a ¿quien? –pregunto el de cabello castaño.

-a papá… a quien mas, que te contesto –pregunto mientras seguía entretenido en guardar sus cosas.

Meteoro lo observo intrigado –como sabes que le pregunte lo que creo que sabes que le pregunte.

Esto hizo que el mayor levantara una ceja y saliera de su voz una risita – a ver como fue eso… ya decía yo que si sigues de compadre con Conor se te pegaría algo –X lo observaba por el espejo –además se te nota… te quedaste como yo con cara de que fue lo que contesto o sea no dijo nada que liberara tus preguntas o me equivoco.

-no te equivocas, pero quisiera que las respondiera –el menor observaba al peli negro esperando de este alguna respuesta positiva.

-como el dice "preguntas que mejor no deben de tener respuestas" además es nuestro padre –dio un gesto –quiero decir este fin será el primer día del padre que pasaremos con el, lo disfrutaras ya veras.

-si pero quisiera que –el menor no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su frase ya que el mayor se sentó a su lado y pasándole el brazo por el hombro le contesto.

-yo también quisiera que el nos tuviera la confianza de contarnos todo lo que ha pasado, el echo de querer saber quienes siempre han estado tras nuestra familia para hacernos daño, o el echo de saber en donde estaba y los motivos que tuvo por alejarnos, pero hermanito siempre tío me dijo "nuestra familia guarda muchos secretos " –sus ojos negros observaron a su menor y con una sonrisa le alboroto tiernamente sus cabellos –es nuestro padre, quisiera terminar de reprocharle mas cosas pero he aprendido este tiempo que será mas fácil hacer hablar un perico que a papá.

Meteoro Jr. Carcajeo por el comentario de X este se levanto y siguió empacando sus pertenencias.

-llevas el regalo de papá –pregunto el mayor –no se nos valla a olvidar.

-aquí lo llevo, ya lo guarde en mi maleta…espero que le guste y no se nos olvide pasar por la oficina de Chispita.

-eso nunca.

Ambos hermanos fueron hacia el garaje en donde se encontraba su padre y su tío este los miro que se acercaban tomo por el hombro a su hermano regalándole una sonrisa.

-te la pasaras bien, son tus hijos disfrútalos bien que lo mereces después de todos estos años.

-no se como interactuar con ellos –el mayor observo a su menor –tu como… digo, ¿como son?, ¿que hacen?, ¿que les gusta?

-son buenos chicos…se tu mismo, eres su padre –Chispita se alejo un poco para encontrarse con los recién llegados –muchachos disfruten su fin, X sean buenos chicos pórtense bien y no le saque mas canas a mi hermano –decía en broma.

-gracias por tus cumplidos hermano –contesto el mayor.

-hasta luego tío nos veremos el lunes –respondió el chico del tatuaje.

-si el lunes tío –se despidió el menor

-Chispita.

-hermano, no te preocupes de nada, disfrútalos.

El director de la academia observo a su hermano y sobrinos hasta ya no tener contacto visual del vehiculo, regreso cansadamente hasta su oficina tomo asiento en aquella silla de piel mirando fijamente los documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio… suspiro tenia trabajo que hacer. Abrió uno de los cajones para sacar su mas adictito placer dulces de mantequilla sus ojos visualizaron una cajita de cartón sin nada escrito mas un posti que decía "ábreme".

Cuidadosamente abrió la cajita encontrándose en su interior un reloj de bolsillo de plata fina lo abrió observando en su interior del lado izquierdo una foto de sus dos queridos sobrinos quienes se encontraban abrazándose mirando hacia la cámara sonrientes con su gesto de victoria, del lado derecho el reloj marcaba la hora exacta como le gustaba al director, lo observo detalladamente no era lujoso era simplemente perfecto como a el le gusta. Al voltearlo por la parte posterior se encontraba unas letras grabadas.

Por tu paciencia,

Por tu cariño,

Por tu comprensión,

Por tus concejos,

Por tu ser incondicional

Con cariño Meteoro – X

Feliz día del padre.

Chispita acaricio aquel reloj que lo puso sobre su escritorio para así poder ver la foto y la hora mientras el empezaba su atrasado trabajo.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, para mi el reconocimiento de ser padre es a aquel que educa ante la vida. Bueno mi hermano al leerlo me dijo mala por no darle mas crédito a Sr. Meteoro espero que no moleste a nadie.

Gracias.


End file.
